A Family That Loves Me
by TreeOfLife1997
Summary: The snow queen had a family, a family she loved and a family that loved her... Emma turned her back on Lily, but then she changed her mind. Together they found a family that they loved and a family that loved them, but something happened. This is the story of how they found what they were all looking for, only for it to be taken from them at the hands of someone long thought dead.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Once upon a time.

Prologue:

"Emma!" Lily screams, as Emma stepped into the car which was going to take her back to the life she hated.

She had trusted Lily, though she was like her.

An orphan.

Someone who understood her.

Her friend.

Her best friend.

Someone who had her back.

But she had a family... A foster family. A foster family she hated... A foster family she was planning on running away from! Just as the door was about to shut, Emma dived out the car and run towards where Lily was still hanging out the window. Lily's foster-father had just started the engine and Lily smiled, through the tears which were running down her face.

As the car stared to move, Emma run as fast as she could. Behind her the social worker was yelling and the police officers got out there car thinking Emma was trying to run away again. Emma finally reached the car and grabbed the piece of paper from Lily's out stretched hand. Hiding the piece of paper in the pocket of her jacket, Emma turned and walked back over to the car.

She and Lily had made and promise and Emma didn't plan on braking it, not now, not ever. They were going to be friends for life.

They were both orphans at heart.

They both understood each other.

They were friends.

They were best friends.

They had each others backs.

Emma made a silent oath, as soon as everything had calmed down, she was going to find Lily and they were going to find a family that loved them. Somewhere they didn't feel invisible. Somewhere the bigger kids didn't steal their food... Somewhere, where they would be happy.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Hey, this is my first 'Once upon a time' fan fiction, so I hope you like it :)**

**Blessed be,**

**TreeOfLife1997.**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Once upon a time.

Chapter one:

Emma sat in her new room, she had to admit it was nicer than the foster home she had run away from in Boston. But she wouldn't be staying here long. In couple of days' time her social worker would be here to pick her up and she'd be taken away to some high security foster home. She knew as soon as she got to this 'high security foster home', she wouldn't be able to run off as easily as she had done before.

Emma frowned as she carved the first line into the wall of her new room, one day she had been here now. She knew already, she was going to hate it here, no matter how short the time she spent here was. Some idiot had already stolen her video camera, if it wasn't for the women who run the foster home, she may not have gotten it back without a fight.

Emma glared towards the door of her room as the old clock in the hall chimed seven o'clock. As the sound of feet echoed along the hall, Emma got to here feet and walked over to the window. Just outside her window a mighty oak tree grew, Emma knew on a windy night the branches would tap and scratch at the window.

"Emma!" A voice from down stairs called.

Emma turned away and walked back over to her bed where she lay on her back and stared at the ceiling. She started to count the cracks in the paint, they formed a cobweb like pattern across the ceiling and it had obviously been a while since the room had been painted. But she would choose a place like this, any day, over a high security foster home.

"Emma, honey," The voice calls again. "You have to come down."

Emma rolled her eyes and turned to face the wall. She scratched away a piece of loose paint with her nail. Down stairs she could hear the other kids yelling and talking to each other, just like they had at all her previous foster homes. Even if she went down stairs now, it would be too late. Like she had told Lily, if you didn't eat quick enough or didn't get to the food quick enough, the bigger kids stole all the food.

Emma jumped slightly as the door to her room opened. She hadn't heard anyone in the hall way or walk up the stairs. Hearing someone sigh, Emma tried to work out who it could be. She knew it wasn't any of the other kids, they had no reason to enter her room. Suddenly the person moved, as their footsteps got closer to the bed, Emma tensed.

"Emma, honey, sit up." The voice that had called her from down stairs asked.

Slowly Emma rolled over to face the women who run this foster home. "What do you want?"

"Sit up," The women said again. "I want to talk."

Emma rolls her eyes, but sits up. As soon as she has the women sits beside her on the bed.

"Well talk." Emma snaps, not in the mood for a bonding session.

"I have a name," The women laughs. "It would be polite to use it."

Emma looks down and away from her. "I can't remember your name."

"My name is Ingrid." The women, Ingrid, answers.

There a moment's silence.

"Why did you run away?" Ingrid asks.

"Why do you want to know?"

"My, aren't you defensive," Ingrid answers. "So, why did you run away?"

Emma sighs, knowing if she didn't answer Ingrid would never stop asking. "Because I knew if I stayed there, I would always be reminded of the fact... I'm never going to find a family that loves me... I'm not even going to find a family!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ingrid smiled as she watched Emma, sitting at the table eating her breakfast. Due to the fact Emma was new at the foster home, she hadn't started school yet, it was only her and Ingrid here. Emma meanwhile was watching Ingrid out of the corner of her eye, there was something different about her, but she couldn't think what.

Ingrid was the first person who had truly been kind to her. She had been at this foster home for almost a week now and Ingrid had shown her nothing but kindness and love... Almost like she was family. Emma shook her head slightly, Ingrid was simply being kind to her, like she is to all the other kids. She was the new kid and Ingrid was just trying to make her feel welcome.

"Emma, honey," Ingrid speaks. "I need to go shopping, will you be okay here on your own?"

Emma turned and meet Ingrid gaze. "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

Ingrid smiles and walks out the kitchen. As soon as she gone, Emma runs up to her room. The people from the high security foster home were due to arrive any day now, she had to get out of here and find Lily. If she didn't leave soon, she'd wouldn't get a chance to find her. She throws open the door to her room and begins searching for the piece of paper Lily gave her, but it wasn't where she left it.

Emma collapses down on her bed. It was hopeless, without the piece of paper she'd never be able to find Lily. Suddenly Emma got the sense she was no longer alone, glancing round, she gets to her feet. She almost laughed, of course she was alone, all the other kinds were at school and Ingrid just left to go shopping.

"I'm going mad." Emma mutters, sitting back on her bed.

Sighing she rested her head in her hands, she just hoped Lily wasn't waiting for her. They had promised they would find each other, well agreed to find each other. They promised they would always be friends, no matter what happened. Emma just hoped Lily would forgive her for never turning up.

"Emma?" Ingrid calls from downstairs. "Emma, honey, can you come down please."

Emma jumped to her feet, she though Ingrid had already left. Walking out of her room, Emma walked down stairs, Ingrid was standing in the hall, coat and scarf pulled warmly around her. Unknown to Emma, she had a piece of paper held tightly in one hand.

"What do you want?" Emma asked, with a bitter tone.

"You're going to be joining me," Ingrid smiles, ignoring Emma's tone. "I hope you don't mind."

Emma shakes her head and pulls her coat from its hook. "Not at all."

The last time she had been shopping was with Lily and they hadn't really been shopping legally. A stolen credit card, really was better than stealing things by hiding them under your jacket, but it only worked if you knew the pin number.

As they walked towards Ingrid car, Emma glanced skywards. The sky was filled with snow clouds. Emma stopped walking. Snow clouds. There were snow clouds in the sky. Actual snow clouds.

"Emma, honey, what is it?"

Emma points upwards. "Snow clouds."

Ingrid looks up and smiles slightly. "Beautiful, aren't they?"

"But it's the wrong time of year for snow!" Emma exclaimed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hey, hope you liked that chapter.

Blessed be,

TreeOfLife1997.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Once upon a time.

Chapter two:

Emma stared out of the window, in the room behind her the other kids were playing a game of snakes and ladders on the floor and not the slightest bit interested in the weather outside. It had snowed for two weeks now, so the fun of a snow day had worn off.

The snow had started the evening Ingrid and Emma had got back from doing the shopping. And by the following morning the world outside was covered in snow and ice.

All the news talked about, was how strange this weather was and how some change in wind direction, and was causing the weather to change so dramatically. But to Emma, it seemed more like the work of the snow queen. She knew it was stupid, but when she was younger she loved reading the snow queen and had always hoped she was real.

Emma smiled to herself, as long as it kept on snowing she wouldn't be taken to the high security foster home. The roads were clear here, but where the high security foster home was, the roads were hardly useable. The snow was incredibly bad there and the roads were covered in so much ice.

But the pictures on the news had been beautiful, the water fountain in the park, near the home, had frozen solid. It looked like a scene from a Christmas card.

In the garden in front of the home, some of the younger her kids had made a snowman, earlier that morning. It was still standing, but she could have sworn they made it facing away from the home... It was almost like it was watching her. Emma shook her head, the younger kids had probably changed it, and so they could see it from their bed room windows.

"Emma, honey," Ingrid calls from the kitchen. "Could you give me a hand?"

Emma smiled and got to her feet. She had Ingrid had become close over the last couple of week... She was like the mother she had never had. Entering the kitchen, Emma glanced round, the place was covered in flour. Grinning, Emma glanced at Ingrid, who held the remains of a bag of flour, in her hands. She, like the kitchen, was covered in flour.

Ingrid smiles as she sees Emma. "You couldn't pass me the broom, could you?"

"'Course." Emma answers, picking up the broom which was resting against the wall.

Ingrid takes the broom and starts to sweep the kitchen floor.

"What happened?" Emma final asks.

"I was going to bake a cake," Ingrid answers, with a small smile. "When I went to open the flour, it exploded."

Emma raises an eyebrow. "Why not buy a cake?"

"Because it's your birthday soon... I wanted it to be special." Ingrid answers.

Emma stared at Ingrid in shock. Never before had someone gone out of their way, to do something for her, like Ingrid had. Ever other foster home it had just been a cheap cake from the shop, which all the older kids ate before she had the chance. But Ingrid was planning on baking her a cake, because she cared. Smiling Emma meets Ingrid gaze.

"Thank you."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Emma yawned, as she stretched her arms over her head. Glancing at the digital clock beside her bed it read: _08:29. _Emma smiled slightly, due to the snow, school had been cancelled. The school claimed, due to the weather conditions, it would endanger the students and teachers alike to try and make it to the school.

Rolling her eyes, Emma forced herself out of bed. Everyone was prepared for snow, it was not uncommon in the winter. But that was the problem it wasn't the winter, it was only the early stages of autumn. It never snowed this early... Even in the winter, snow never fell this heavily. Moving to the window, Emma looked down into the garden. The snow-man was still there, looking into the house.

Emma's attention was suddenly draw to a car making its way slowly along the drive towards the house. Emma frowned slightly, Ingrid hadn't informed them anyone was coming or going today. Suddenly Ingrid appeared on the path in front of the house. She was only wearing a dress and apron, leggings and fur lined boots.

Suddenly something hits Emma in the back of the head. Spinning on her heels, she faces Kevin, who stands in the doorway, a smug grin on his face. Reaching up and feeling the back of her head, Emma finds a spit ball in her hair. Looking back at Kevin, she narrows her eyes. Kevin's smug grin only gets wider.

Glaring at Kevin, Emma pulls the spit ball from her hair and flicks it to the floor. Then she grins, remembering the time she had tried to leave, only to find Ingrid sitting in the main room. What was it she said? Something about fake spiders in one of the draws of her desk, in the office. Kevin's smug grin loses some of its smugness as he sees her smile. He was expecting her to freak out, like most of the girls did when he spit balled them.

"Emma, sweetheart," Ingrid calls from downstairs. "There's someone here I think you should meet."

Emma moves towards the door, but Kevin blocks her path.

"Move." Emma snaps.

Kevin glares at her. "You never did give me that camera."

"I said: MOVE." Emma snaps again.

But as she yells the last word, the light bulb in the hallway shatters, showering down shards of glass.

Kevin stares at Emma for a moment before backing away and running down the hallway, away from Emma and the broken light bulb.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hey, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, until next time,

Blessed be,

TreeOfLife1997.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Once upon a time.

Chapter three:

Lily watched as the car pulled slowly towards the new foster home she'd be staying in. She knew there was no chance of Emma finding her now, she had no way of telling Emma where she had gone. As the car pulls to a halt outside the foster home, Lily turns her attention to the women who had just exited the house.

She had blond hair, so light in colour it could pass as white. She almost reminded Lily of the snow queen, she seen a picture in an old story book, full of fairy-tales. Only this women didn't have a flowing white gown made of ice, or a crown made form icicles or a sled pulled by wolves, or was it reindeer? Shaking her head, Lily gets out the car as the door was opened for her, by the driver.

The blond women smiles. "Hello, my dear, I'm Ingrid."

"Lily." Lily replies.

The women smiles. "I know."

A shiver runs down Lily's spine. There was something about this women, something that made her feel slightly on edge.

As Ingrid turns to thank the driver, Lily looks up at the house. This was her new foster home. It didn't look much different to any other foster home she had stayed in, but just like Ingrid something about this place made her feel on edge.

"Well don't just stand there," Ingrid smiles, appearing beside her. "You'll catch a cold standing out here all day."

Lily nodes and picks up her suitcase which the driver had placed on the ground beside her. Following Ingrid, they make their way into the house. As they enter the hall Ingrid stops and turns towards the stairs.

"Emma, sweetheart, there's someone here I think you should meet." Ingrid calls up the stairs.

Lily gaze snaps towards Ingrid. Emma. She just said Emma. Lily shakes her head. The chances of the Emma, Ingrid just called being the Emma, Lily knew, were unlikely.

Suddenly there was a yell and the sound of shattering glass from upstairs, shortly followed by someone running.

"Emma!" Ingrid calls, slightly panicked.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Emma stood staring at the broken light for a moment, the exposed wires sparking and cracking every couple of seconds. By some miracle the accident hadn't shorted out the whole house. Looking down at the broken glass on the floor, Emma didn't hear Ingrid walking up the stairs and approaching.

"What happened?" Ingrid asks softly.

Emma jumped and looked up. "The light bulb. It exploded!"

Walking forward, Ingrid looked up at the broken light, then down at broken glass. Sighing slightly, she turned to Emma and reached for the light switch, flicking it the electric stopped sparking from the exposed wires.

"You not the first child to break a light in this house Emma," Ingrid explained. "Accidents happen. The amount of vases, decorative china, plates, bowls, cups and light bulbs that have been broken in this house..."

"But I didn't do anything!" Emma exclaimed.

Ingrid smiled. "I'm not blaming you Emma."

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Emma yelled.

A light bulb in Emma's room, behind her suddenly exploded, showering glass all over the floor and causing the electric to cut out. The house is plunged into near darkness, the only light coming through the windows from outside.

Ingrid stares at Emma for a moment, before smiling.

"Why don't you go downstairs," Ingrid spoke. "There's someone I think you'll enjoying seeing."

Emma glanced over her shoulder into her room, gulping slightly.

"Don't worry, I'll clean up the glass. Now go, quickly." Ingrid shooed Emma towards the stairs.

Emma simply nodded and made her way towards the stairs. Glancing over her shoulder, she sees Ingrid smiling, before she shook her head and moves towards the closest further down the hall.

Frowning, Emma walked down the stairs. Both the light bulbs had exploded when she yelled... It was like she had the super powers she read about in books and comics.

Rolling her eyes, Emma almost laughed, it was just some weird coincidence. But it would be cool to have a super power... Or magic. Emma grinned, if only magic was real, Kevin would most definitely be a toad by now!

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Emma watches the girl standing in the hall way. Her back was turned towards her as she studied one of the pictures on the wall.

She had dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and a couple of hair pins holding the lose strands in place. She was wearing a slightly faded blue denim jacket, with a dark hoodie underneath. Legging and a pair of combat boots, stood out against the knee length flora patterned dress she was wearing.

"Lily?" Emma questions.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hey, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, until next time,

Blessed be,

TreeOfLife1997.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Once upon a time.

Chapter four:

Lily spun on her heels, as she heard her name called behind her.

"Emma?" She questioned, upon seeing the blonde standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked, moving towards Lily. "I thought your foster father took you 'home'."

Lily grinned. "He couldn't put up with my bad behaviour... So yeah, I've been sent here."

The two of them pulled each other into a tight embrace. Pulling apart they grinned at each other.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again," Emma admitted. "I lost the piece of paper you gave me."

"We're best friends," Lily answered. "We'll always find each other."

"Promise?" Emma questioned.

"Promise." Lily answered.

Grinning Emma held out her hand and the two of them shook hands.

"Emma's got a girlfriend," Kevin suddenly yelled from the stairs. "Emma's got a girlfriend."

"Shut up, Kevin." Emma yelled, turning towards him. "At least I have a friend."

Kevin glared at her. "I have friends, more friends than a freak like you could ever have."

"What did you just call her?" Lily demanded.

"A freak." Kevin answered.

Lily grinned a slightly wicked grin.

"Did I ever tell you I love pulling pranks on people?" Lily asked turning to face Emma.

Emma grinned. "Kevin doesn't like spiders... And I happen to know where a collection of fake spiders are being kept."

Lily smiled. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah," Emma grinned. "Kevin's going to have a lovely introduction to those spiders."

Kevin backed up a step as he sees the two girls grin at each other, sneering slightly, he turned to run up the stairs, but turned and ran straight into Ingrid; Sending the dust pan and brush full of broken glass flying from her hand. As Kevin backed up and stumbled on the steps, he suddenly yelled in pain. Steadying himself, he cupped one of his eyes with his hand.

"Oh my god," Ingrid gasped. "Kevin let me look."

Removing his hand from his eye, Ingrid noticed the small piece of glass lodged in the corner of his eye. A drop of blood rolled down his cheek, as it cut at the eyelid. Glancing across at Emma and Lily, Ingrid sent them a small smile.

"I need you to watch the younger children," She spoke. "I need to take Kevin to the hospital... Don't worry Ms. de Vil will be here soon."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Emma sat on a park bench staring at the letter in her hands, a look of complete disbelief on her face. It had been a week since the snow storm has passed and Ingrid had told her to go out and enjoy the not so cold weather. It was still cold and the wind had a way of chilling you to the bone, but the sun was shining and things were starting to look up.

"Hey." A voice suddenly speaks from behind her.

Jumping Emma turns in her seat and glares at the person behind her.

"Don't do that!" Emma exclaimed.

Lily grins and walks around the bench and sits down beside Emma.

"What's that?" She asks nodding towards the letter Emma is holding in her hands.

"It's a letter." Emma answers with a grin.

Lily rolls her eyes. "Obviously."

"It from the agency," Emma explains. "Ingrid has adopted me."

"What?!" Lily exclaimed. "That's awesome!"

Emma looks down at the letter in her hands. "But why would she do that?"

"Why wouldn't she?" Lily answers.

Emma glances at Lily. "She could adopted anyone, why me? I mean I'm nothing special. I tried to run away my first night here… I'm more trouble than I'm worth."

"Is this about your super power?" Lily questions, trying to lighten the mood.

Emma rolls her eyes. "Those light bulbs exploding had nothing to do with me."

Lily snorts. "Trying telling that to Kevin."

Emma shakes her head. "Can you believe he thinks I'm a witch? I mean everyone knows magic isn't real. He actually thinks I'm going to turn him into a toad or something."

"Why don't you try?" Lily questions. "It might improve his looks."

Emma stares at Lily for a moment before throwing her head back with laughter.

"What?" Lily questions, trying to hide her grin. "I wasn't joking. Any change would be an improvement."

"Hey look it's the witch." A voice not far from them sneers.

Both Emma and Lily look round to find Kevin and two of his mates standing under a tree not far from them.

"Oh look," Lily smiles sweetly. "Just what we needed: Some morons to try out some new spells on."

Emma just rolls her eyes at Lily antics and watches as Kevin sneers at her.

"I should have known an ugly hag like you would be a witch too." He smirks.

Emma narrows her eyes as she glares at Kevin, as Lily just smirks.

"Sticks and stones." Lily mocks as Kevin looks furious that he's not getting the reaction he wanted.

Suddenly one of Kevin's mates picks up a pebble and throws it at Lily. It bounces harmlessly off the bench next to Lily, but causes her to flinch back slightly.

"Leave her alone." Emma snaps, getting to her feet.

"Or what?" Kevin mocks. "You'll turn into a dragon and eat me?"

"No," Emma answers. "I'll just give everyone a copy of that video. You know the one? The one where you screamed like a baby when that spider was in your room."

Kevin glares at her for a moment, before turning and walking away. His mates follow him almost falling over themselves, they're laughing so hard.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hey, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, until next time,

Blessed be,

TreeOfLife1997.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Once upon a time.

Chapter five:

Lily jumped and dropped the book she was reading as the door to hers and Emma's shared room is thrown open. Emma storms into the room and throws herself down on her bed.

"Emma!" Lily exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

"She a psychopath!" Emma exclaimed.

"Who?" Lily questions.

Emma turns to look at Lily tears rolling down her cheeks. "Ingrid."

"What did she do?"

"She almost got us killed," Emma answer. "She dragged me in front of a speeding car and told me to stop it… She's mad! She completely insane! The only person who's ever loved me, turns out to a complete nut case!"

Lily gets up and walks over to Emma bed.

"I love you," Lily sits down beside her. "You're the closest thing I have to family… You're my sister. My best friend. My only friend."

Emma smiles slightly and sits up. "I know… It's just I thought Ingrid really cared."

"Maybe Ingrid isn't mad," Lily suddenly speaks up. "Maybe magic is real."

"What?!" Emma exclaimed jumping up from the bed.

"Well think about it," Lily answers. "Weird things are always happening in this house… Look what happens when you get angry? Things happen, light bulbs explode, mirrors shatter, vases break. What if it isn't a coincidence?"

"You're as insane as she is!" Emma mutters backing away slightly. "I can't stay here. I'm leaving."

Turning Emma grabs her back pack off the side and pulls open a draw in the cabinet she and Lily shared. Pulling cloths from the draw, Emma throws the cloths she doesn't need over her shoulder whilst shoving the ones she does into her bag.

"Emma!" Lily startled voice sounds form behind her.

"What?!" Emma snaps rubbing her cheeks trying to hide the tears which were still flowing from her eyes.

"Look." Was the only reply Lily gave.

Turning round Emma freezes. All the cloths she had thrown over her shoulder were hanging in the air, spinning in slow circles.

"What the hell!" Emma exclaimed staring at the cloths in the air.

Lily was just staring at Emma.

"How is that even possible?" She finally asks.

Emma didn't seem to hear her. "I'm some sort of freak… I'm a monster."

"Not a monster," A voice behind her speaks, as a hand lands on her shoulder. "You're special. You have no idea how special you are."

Emma spins on her heels and comes face to face with Ingrid. "How..?"

Ingrid smiles reaching out and placing a hand on Emma's cheek.

"Both of you have no idea how special you are," Ingrid explains, looking up and Lily who still hadn't moved from where she was standing. "I've been looking for you for a long time Emma. Finding Lily in this realm was something I never believed possible."

"Realm?" Lily questions after a moment. "What do you mean?"

"Neither of you were born in this realm," Ingrid replies. "And the realm you came from no longer remains as it once did… It was destroyed by a curse. The land is still there… but everything is in ruins."

"You're mad," Emma screams. "You're completely insane. This isn't real! None of this can be real."

Ingrid smiles slightly and raises her hand, blowing lightly on her palm a cloud of white snowflakes burst from her palm and surrounds Emma, who passes out. Reaching forward Ingrid catches her as she falls.

"What did you do to her?" Lily demands, rushing forward. "If you've hurt her…"

"I would never hurt her," Ingrid replies. "Unlike you, Lily, Emma has never been trained to use her magic. It reacts to protect her, when she is angry it will lash out, when she is scared it will try and protect her. It is better she remains unconscious until she has calmed down."

"Emma's right you're insane," Lily growls. "I don't know what's going on, but you are insane. I've never been trained to use magic. I didn't even know magic was real until I meet Emma."

Ingrid suddenly smiles. "Look at your hands."

Lily looks down to see her hands engulfed in bright violet flames.

"You mother always did love fire," Ingrid smiles. "Maybe it was the dragon part of her."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Emma and Lily stand side by side as they watch Ingrid pick up the last suitcase and put in the back of the car. Standing not far from them was Ms. de Vil her fur coat pulled around her tightly. Sitting at her heals was rather vicious looking dog with green eyes, which almost seemed to glow.

Turning round Emma looks back at the foster home, she smiles slightly.

"I think I'm actually going to miss this place." She mutters.

Lily smiles slightly. "Yeah, we won't ever be able to prank Kevin again. Such a shame."

Emma rolls her eyes. "How can anyone be that scared of spiders? I mean I don't particularly like the things, but I don't run a mile screaming every time I see one."

"You have to admit it's funny." Lily grins.

Emma shakes her head smiling and turns back round to face the car. "I can't believe this is actually happening… We're finally going to have a family."

"No," Lily shakes her head, linking her arm through Emma's. "We're going to be a family."

"A family of magical freaks." Emma agrees, with a slightly smile.

Lily laughs. "A family of magical freaks."

Across from them Ingrid steps on to the pavement beside Ms. de Vil.

"Will you be returning?" Ms. de Vil questions.

Ingrid smiles slightly and shakes her head. "The place is all yours, Cruella."

Cruella smirks. "I'll take good care of the place."

"I'd trust no one else," Ingrid answers. "I've found what I'm looking for, I hope the same happens for you, Cruella."

"I will find my happy ever after, Ingrid, it's about time the tables turned." Cruella answers, the dog at Cruella's heels barks in agreement.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hey, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, until next time,

Blessed be,

TreeOfLife1997.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Once upon a time.

Chapter six:

Emma stared at the castle, a look of pure wonder on her face, beside her Lily just stares at the castle with a look of disbelief.

"I feel like I've just fallen into a fairy-tale." Lily finally managed to speak.

Ingrid smiles, staring up at the castle. "Finally home."

"It's beautiful," Emma exclaimed, taking a couple of steps forward. "What is this place?"

"Arendelle," Ingrid answers. "I grew up in this castle."

"Must have been lonely." Lily mutters.

Ingrid shakes her head, with a sad smile. "When I lived here I had a family."

"What happened to them?" Emma questions.

"People who have magic in this realm, are not looked kindly upon," Ingrid explains. "Sometimes even those you are closest to, fear you."

"Will people fear us?" Lily questions.

"Of course," Ingrid replies. "The people here do not trust magic. You must promise me, you will not use your powers outside of the castle grounds."

Emma and lily share a look.

"We promise." They both answer.

Ingrid smiles. "Well what are you waiting for? Go explore!"

Emma and Lily share a look, before glancing up at the castle, grinning and taking off running towards it.

Ingrid smiles as she watches them run, their laughter echoing behind them. It seemed like forever since she last had a family, but if she wanted this to last she was going to make sure her hard work could never be undone. She was going to have to cast a spell and a powerful one, a spell when cast the wrong way could cause great evil and misfortune on all those it came in contact with. But when cast the right way, created a bound that not even Rumpelstiltskin's' magic could break.

Following in Emma's and Lily's footsteps, Ingrid makes her way towards the castle. She shakes her head slightly as old memories try to make their way to the surface. Gerda and Helga were gone, both of them dead. Elsa was trapped in an urn, which had been miss placed when Ingrid travelled to the land without magic and Anna and Kristof still stood frozen somewhere in the east wing of the castle.

She had a new family now, a family who weren't scared of her, who wouldn't cap her a monster and wouldn't betray her. It was all she had ever wanted and now she finally had it, she has her own happy ever after.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Wow," Lily gasps. "This place is beautiful."

Emma smiled from where she stood in the centre of the room, before spinning in a slow circle staring at the ceiling. The ceiling was covered in paintings, which had obviously been painted by hand. They seemed to tell a picture, of a mighty warrior fighting a monstrous snow beast, which reminded Emma of a giant polar bear with claws larger than daggers and teeth the size of swords.

"I still can't believe this is real." Emma answers. "I don't think I could have ever imagined my life being this perfect… I finally have a family."

Lily nodes, as she stops in front of a fire. "Hey, look at this."

Emma turns and walks over to where Lily is standing. "What?"

Lily points up at the painting. "Who do you think they are?"

The painting looked old, it and cracks running through it and it had faded in places. Standing in the middle of the painting was a middle aged women, a single streak of grey hair running through her fringe. The rest of her hair was black and a mass of curls, a cloak was pulled around her shoulders and she was wearing a plain dress. The basket she was holding was full of fresh fruit and vegetables, along with a bunch of flowers.

Behind her, two men stood, there were almost twice her night and three times as wide. They both had a single earring and one of them had a nose piecing, not unlike that of a bull. The other had a scar running down there forehead, over there eye and down their check. Their cloths were ragged and dirty and their hair scruffy. Each was grinning a grin which sent shivers down Emma's spine.

In the back ground of the painting was a tower, with a single window near the top. Ivy covered most of the tower, but the bricks you could see were pale in colour. Behind the tower was a forest, mostly made up of pine trees. The sky was clear and a pale blue and single flock of birds could be seen in flight.

"Maybe Ingrid knows, we'll ask her later." Emma replies.

"Well," Lily snorts. "I hope I never meet them in a dark ally."

Emma laughs. "You could always snap your fingers and turn them into toads."

Lily grins. "Yes, all I have to do is perfect my evil cackle."

Emma looks back at the painting and notices a small inscription at the bottom. "Hey, Lily, pass me a chair there's something written there."

Lily quickly grabs a chair from one of the table in the room and carries it over to Emma, who quickly places it in front of the wall and climbs up.

"Gothel Stabbington and her twin sons." Emma reads out loud.

Lily frowns. "Don't they have names?"

Emma shakes her head. "That's all it says."

Lily looks up at the painting. "Don't you think that tower looks a bit like the one from Rapunzel?"

Emma looks at the painting. "It does… You don't think its real do you? I mean we have the snow queen as a mother, but Rapunzel…"

Suddenly a whirlwind of snowflakes forms in the middle of the room and Ingrid emerges from it.

"You shouldn't be here," She speaks glancing around the room, worry colouring her tone. "Even I wasn't aloud in this room as a child. How did you get in? The door has been sealed for hundreds of years."

"It was open." Lily answers.

Ingrid glances up at the painting. "That isn't a good sign."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hey, I hope you enjoyed reading that chapter. Until next time,

Blessed be,

TreeOfLife1997.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Once upon a time.

Chapter seven:

"So who was she?" Emma asks, as she, Lily and Ingrid sat at the table to the main hall.

In front of them was a wide range of food. Personally Emma had never seen so much food before in her life. The food was so rich and tasty, she didn't know what to eat first. Across from her, Lily was staring at the food wide eyed.

Ingrid looked up at Emma. "Who was who?"

"The women in the painting: Gothel Stabbington."

Ingrid shifted uncomfortably in her seat and cleared her throat. "My family does not speak of it. Even when I was a child, my mother and father refused to speak of it. I only know what was rumoured amongst the towns' people, but that was more folk law than fact."

Ingrid paused for a moment. "Gothel Stabbington was my great grandmother's sister. My grandmother was the first ruling queen of Arendelle, her name was Rapunzel."

Lily and Emma glanced at each other. Rapunzel was a well-known fairy tale in the realm they come from… It couldn't possibly be true, could it? They did have the snow queen as a mother after all, so maybe anything was possible.

"Legend has it that Gothel had a child, who was foretold to the most beautiful maiden in all the land. My grandmothers than betrothed was jealous, he wanted any children he fathered to be the greatest in every way and none could be better. So one stormy winter's night he and his men killed the child.

"Gothel vowed vengeance on their first born child. So five years later when my great grandmother gave birth to her first child, a baby girl she named Rapunzel, the kingdom was on high alert. After seven months Gothel still hadn't done anything and she hadn't been seen since her child's death, so the king declared it safe and the guards were lessened.

"A week later the baby Rapunzel was taken in the night. But Gothel could not bring herself to kill the child, so instead she hide the child away in a tower, hidden deep within the mountain, where no person had stepped foot before. Every day Gothel would visit Rapunzel and she grew into a beautiful young women.

"But one day a prince from a visiting kingdom, Prince Eugene, heard Rapunzel singing from her tower window and followed her voice. He rescued Rapunzel from her tower and they were later married and Rapunzel became the first ruling queen Arendelle."

"What happened to Gothel?" Lily asks.

Ingrid shakes her head. "I do not know. My parents never spoke of it and the tale I told you is the story they tell in the town… How much of it is true, I do not know."

Emma glances towards the door to the hall they were eating. "This castle has a library, right? Maybe there's a book or something that can tell us more."

"I don't believe you would be able to read it, even if there was a book." Ingrid answers, before Lily and Emma could get their hopes up. "The written language of this kingdom is different from the language in your realm."

"What?!" Lily exclaims.

"But we could read the inscription on the painting," Emma points out. "It was written in English."

Ingrid frowns. "No, it's written in runes. Everything older than fifty years is."

"I swear it was written in English, Ingrid." Emma replies. "How else could I have read it?"

Ingrid gets to her feet, looking alarmed, fearful and worried all in one. "Please excuse me, girls, there is a small matter I just remembered I have to take care of."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What do you think got Ingrid so worried like that?" Emma asks Lily, as the two of them walk through the castle.

"I don't know," Lily answers. "But I bet it had something to do with that painting."

"Yeah, maybe." Emma answers. "The inscription was written in English, I swear it was!"

"I believe you," Lily answers. "It's possible someone changed the inscription. Ingrid obviously hasn't been living here while she was in the realm we came from and if everything older than fifty years is written in runes, maybe a scribe from the town has been up here translating things."

"Maybe we should get a closer look at that painting," Emma reasons. "We could have missed something, there has to be some sort of clue. Maybe it'd be easier to find out about that tower than it would be to find out about Gothel and Rapunzel."

"How are we going to get in there though?" Lily asks. "Ingrid locked the doors."

"We both have magic, right?" Emma replies. "It shouldn't be too hard."

Lily rolls her eyes. "We both have magic but neither of us know how to use it."

"It can't be that hard, Lily." Emma answers. "If not we'll just have to pick the lock. We broke into that holiday home after all."

"Yeah," Lily agrees. "But I smashed a window and I've never picked a lock before, I wouldn't even know where to start!"

Emma smiles. "Good thing I have then."

"When have you ever picked a lock?" Lily asks, curious.

"At the third foster home I was sent to," Emma answers. "One of the older boys taught me how to pick the lock on the storage shed out the back. It was one of those old, chunky pad locks, it can't be much different to the locks here."

"Why did he teach you to do it?" Lily questions, in past experiences no one ever gave you anything for free, everything came with a price.

"Well the older kids used to dare the younger kids to go in there and get something from the back shelf. I was the only kid to ever do it, so it was like a reward for doing it."

"You were the only one who ever did it?" Lily shakes her head. "You're either really brave or all the other kids were the world's greatest wimps!"

Emma laughs. "I think they were all just wimps. It really wasn't that bad. The place was really old, everything was covered in dust, and there were cobwebs everywhere, hundreds of spider and creepy crawlies all over the place. There were even these old glass jars full of different coloured liquids, I was half expecting to find a served hand in one… That's what I got, a jar full of this weird red-pink liquid. One of the boys opened it, it smelt horrible!"

Lily grins. "You should have dared one of them to drink it."

Emma glances at Lily. "I wish I had, there was this real jerk at the home. He got a pair of scissors and cut of one of the other girl's ponytails…"

"We have magic now," Lily points out. "We could curse him."

"Do you think Ingrid would let us?" Emma asks in mock excitement, dark magic didn't really appeal to her and she was pretty sure cursing someone was dark magic. "Maybe we could curse him with misfortune."

"Or to grow a pig's tail." Lily suggests.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hey, I hope you enjoyed reading that chapter. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update this story, I will complete it, I swear. Until next time,

Blessed be,

TreeOfLife1997.


End file.
